


Bold as Love

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Viadore [8]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: Just read it. You'll like it





	

Jason woke up to early morning rays shining through the window, and strong arms around them. It was rare that Jason woke up before Danny, and they wanted to enjoy the moment. Today marked three years of their relationship, and Jason would be alright with spending the entire day wrapped up with Danny. 

After a few moments of relishing in the moment, Jason decided to surprise Danny by making him a nice breakfast. They slipped out of Danny’s arms and snuck over to the kitchen. 

Danny woke up to the smell of cinnamon and an empty bed. He rubbed his eyes and went over to the kitchen, where he found Jason. Their earbuds in as they danced at the stove. Cooking breakfast and singing one of Adore’s songs. Danny snuck up behind them. Placing his hands on their hips and delicate kisses on their neck. 

“Good morning.” Jason greeted, removing one earbud. 

“Good morning Angel.” He nuzzled his nose into Jason’s neck. “Happy anniversary.” 

“Happy anniversary My Love.” They turned away from the stove, wrapping their arms around his neck. They placed a soft kiss on his lips, before going back to the stove. 

“What are you making?” He rested his chin on their shoulder. 

“Food.” Jason replied, flipping what was obviously a piece of french toast. “Can you put on some coffee? It’s almost ready.” 

“Of course Angel.” Danny kissed their cheek and moved over to the coffee maker. 

Once the food was ready and the coffee was done, the two sat in comfortable silence. Enjoying their meal and sharing looks over their mugs. 

“So what’s the plan for today?” Jason asked as they both cleaned up. The day before, Danny told them he had a surprise for today. So Jason wasn’t allowed to plan anything. Though, they still had a surprise up their sleeve.

“Well, my plan can’t be put into action until later, so we’ve got some time to kill.” Jason smirked, pulling Danny to them by his hips. 

“If that’s the case.” They said, their voice husky. “I’ve got a few ideas.” A wicked smirk spread across Danny’s face. 

“I’m listening.” Danny cupped their face in his hands. 

“I think you’ve got a pretty good idea.” Their lips were inches apart. 

“Cuddling and a movie?” Danny smiled. 

“I mean if that’s what you want.” Jason slipped away from him, slinking back to the bedroom. Danny followed after them, gathering them into his arms and kissing them hungrily. “Glad you came around.”

… 

The night rolled around, and the two were on the road to Danny’s surprise. 

“Come on.” Jason pouted. “Can I at least get a hint?” 

“No.” Danny laughed. “Why can’t you just let it be a surprise?”

“You know I don’t like surprises.” 

“This one’s good. I promise.” He took their hand and kissed it. “We’re almost there.” They pulled up to a restaurant, and Jason raised an eyebrow. “Trust me.” The two got out of the car and Danny led Jason inside. He shared a few words with the waiter, who led them to a room in the back. 

“It’s beautiful.” It was a private room decorated with candles. The waiter sat them at a small table in the middle of the room.

“I wanted it to be perfect.” 

“It’s amazing.” Jason smiled. “You’re the best. You didn’t have to do all of this for me.” 

“You deserve it.” Danny took their hand over the table.

Waiters came and took their orders. One appearing with a bottle of wine. 

“To three very happy years.” Danny toasted. 

“And to many more.” Jason replied. 

“I’m really happy you said that actually.” Danny said as the waiter brought in their food. “I have something to ask you.”

“Wait.” Jason stopped him. “Let me go first.” Danny nodded, hesitation on his face. “Danny, from the day we met, I was crazy for you. And, these last three years have been the happiest of my life. I feel like the luckiest person in the world to be able to call you mine. And I don’t ever want that to end. So,” Jason pulled a blue box from their pocket and sunk down on their knee. “Daniel Anthony Noriega. Danny. My Dory. Will you marry me?” Jason opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a simple diamond in the middle. Jason looked up at Danny, waiting for him to answer. What they didn’t expect, was the singer to burst into a fit of laughter. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re not gonna believe this.” Danny calmed himself down, his laughing fit now light giggles. “But I was gonna ask you the same thing.” He pulled a similar box from his own pocket. 

“So is that a yes?” Jason asked, Danny helping them from the floor. 

“Yes, I’ll marry you, Angel.” Danny pulled them to him. “But only if you marry me too.” 

“Deal.” Jason kissed him. 

… 

At the end of the night, the pair was tangled up in each other. Sharing gentle kisses as the moon painted columns of silver across the bed. 

“I can’t believe you beat me to it.” Danny said, looking at the ring on Jason’s finger. “I had a whole speech planned and everything.” 

“Well, you can still tell me if you want.” Jason kissed his cheek. 

“I think I’ll wait.” Danny replied. “It’ll make a good addition to my vows.” He laced their fingers together and kissed their hand. 

“Fair enough.” 

“So, exactly how long have you been planning this?” Danny looked at the ring on his own hand. 

“I may have asked your mom for her blessing last month.” Jason admitted. 

“And how much persuading did that take?” Danny laughed. His mother was extremely protective of him and his brothers and sisters. 

“None.” Jason shook their head. “Your mom was all for it.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I went over to talk to her and she gave me her blessing right away.” 

“Wow. My sister’s husband was basically on trial when he asked her.” 

“Well, your mom loves me.” Danny chuckled, nuzzling his face in Jason’s neck. 

“Well I love you more.” He kissed their neck. 

“I know Baby. I love you too.” 

“I’m so excited to marry you.” 

“I never thought I’d get married.” Jason admitted. “I never even thought about falling in love. Until you, all I was worried about was where I could get dick next. It’s crazy how much one person can change everything.” 

“I always wanted to get married.” Danny replied, pulling away from Jason’s neck. “I knew there was someone I would want to spend the rest of my life with. And then I met you. And I could tell that you were that person I was waiting for.” 

“You’re everything I didn’t know I needed. Or wanted.” They placed a hand on his face. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“You don’t have to go looking for dick anymore.” Danny laughed. Jason’s face turned red. “You said it!” 

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Jason whacked his arm. “I love you for much more than your dick.” 

“I know.” Danny kissed their nose. 

“But it is a great dick.” Danny shrugged. 

“I try.” Jason laughed. 

“It’s late.” They looked at the time on their phone. “We should get some rest. We’ve both got gigs tomorrow.” 

“I want to tell everyone.” Danny said. “Let’s do a live stream.” 

“At two in the morning?” 

“I’m not gonna be able to sleep until I can tell everyone I get to marry you. Jason Dardo is mine forever and everybody needs to know.” Jason giggled. They knew Danny wouldn’t give up without a fight. 

“Alright fine.” Jason relented, and grabbed their phone. They opened their Instagram app and a live stream. 

“Hey everyone.” They said, watching as immediately hundreds of thousands of people began watching. “I know it’s late, but Danny couldn’t wait until tomorrow to tell everyone.”

“We’re getting married guys!” Danny cut in, too excited to contain himself. 

“Yes we are.” The two showed off their rings. The comments began flooding with congratulations and support. Several wanted to know who asked who, why they both had rings, so on and so forth. 

“We’d love to answer all your questions.” Jason said. “But we both have shows to do tomorrow, so we need our sleep. We’ll go live again soon.”

“Good night guys.” Danny waved at the camera. “We hope you can make it to one of our shows tomorrow!” Jason put their phone away and cuddled up to Danny again. 

“Happy now?”

“I’ve been happy.”


End file.
